Jar of Hearts
by Rainbow.Ants
Summary: REVISED.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **_The characters and some scenes/lines here are **not** mine.

CHANGE OF PLOT. I'LL REWRITE THIS STORY.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotaru <strong>__is 17 years old._

_**Natsume and Ruka**__ -18 years old._

_**Luna Koizumi**__ is 19 years old. (Yeah, I made her older than Natsume, that's what she gets for being a meany.)_

* * *

><p>BAKA BAKA BAKA !<p>

"What the hell!" Natsume shouted as he tried to evade the attack using the pillow.

"Imai! What are you doing?" Ruka said.

"Teaching that baka a lesson." Hotaru deadpanned.

"Let Natsume rest." Ruka said trying to calm Hotaru.

"Why should I? All he did was to sleep in this bed."

"But… but… Natsume haven't fully recovered yet." Ruka said stuttering.

"Want me to aim my baka gun at you instead of him?"

Ruka gulped.

"Stupid Devil." Natsume murmured.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Stop it would you?" –Natsume glared.

"No."

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"What the-" Natsume said.

Then suddenly the door opened revealing a blonde man wearing a weird outfit that look like a beautiful girl.

"My my, what a commotion." Narumi said while rubbing gently his forehead.

"What the hell is your problem?" Natsume continued ignoring Narumi and glared at Hotaru.

"Because of your stupidity I had cost a big amount of money and time." Hotaru said and head to the door. "You owe me big time, Hyuuga." Hotaru continued before walking out of the room.

"tch." Natsume said and went back on sleeping again. _'I wonder what that Imai wants to tell me."_ He thought. Knowing Hotaru, She will not just go in the hospital just to tell him that he owe her big time.

"Since Doctor Subaru told me that you can already go home and I can see that you're already alive and kicking, I better arrange for your departure. Tatata~!" Narumi said and gave Natsume and Ruka a Flying kiss and waved a goodbye.

"Stupid gay." Natsume mumbled.

And now, only he and Ruka are on the room.

"How's Luna?" Natsume asked.

"Natsume." –Ruka said thinking of a better answer.

Natsume stared at Ruka.

"I… I don't think it's the right time to say it to you but…" Ruka said while trying to find the words.

"What happened to her?" Since Patience is not his virtue, Natsume asked a simpler question.

"She's fine." He answered trying to compose herself.

"Then what's the problem?"

Knock knock knock.

"Oh, hi there Natsume! I was so worried about you!" Luna said flirtingly. She was wearing a black halter top that only covered her chest and short shorts.

Then a young messy haired girl wearing a rug came behind her holding a basket of fruits.

"Ibaragi-san." Ruka mumbled.

The girl placed the heavy basket of fruit on the bedside table.

Then the girl named Ibaragi turned to him and gave him a faint smile before leaving the room.

Natsume didn't noticed this because he is busy admiring the BEAUTY of Luna. **(AN: I know you hate Luna, but please bear with it for a while.)**

Then the rest of the day followed by Luna flirting on Natsume while Ruka never leaving Natsume's side, even though Natsume kept on telling him to leave. Why? Because Ruka doesn't want to leave Natsume with Luna, after all, she's the reason behind this. Yes. Ruka is blaming Luna because she kept on taking advantage on Natsume.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

"_We're done." Luna said. _

"_Please give me another chance." Natsume begged. He kneeled in front of her and continued begging._

"_I promised I won't mess this time. Please, I'm begging you." _

_Now, the people around them were all looking at them._

"_-god this is so embarrassing." Luna muttered. _

_She looked down on Natsume and disgustingly said, "You're making this worse."_

_And she walks out._

_Once she's nowhere out of his sight, He clenched his fists. He doesn't know why he can't feel a thing. From the dramas he had watched, __broke ups__ should be painful and by this time, he should be crying right now. But why? Why does he feel… nothing aside from anger? Why does he need to kneel in front of her and beg? Why does he feel like regretting it?_

_There, He stood up waiting for a miracle. As if on cue, a brunette girl wearing dorky eyeglasses, black jumper dress; stood before him. He narrowed his eyebrows and gave her a what-do-you-want-look. The brunette smiled at him and introduced herself. Sensing the dark aura from Natsume, The brunette invited him to have fun; together they went to the arcade, to the circus, to the park, and ate in a restaurant for dinner. Before she bid her goodbye to him, Natsume remembered her words after she introduced herself. _

"_Since you seem to be familiar to me, let's have some fun" before Natsume can retort, Mikan dragged her already._

'_fun,eh?' Natsume thought and grinned. At the age of 17, the word FUN for Natsume is all about sex and alcohol. But at the first hour of being with the Mikan, Natsume realize a lot of things. He's never been happy ever since the incident happened 10 years ago. _

_He doesn't know why he's more open to her than her girlfriend even though he just met her an hour ago. The Mikan Sakura he's with now, and the Mikan Yukihira from 10 years ago is completely alike. But he buried that thought at the back of his head. _

_Time seems to be so fast. The next thing he knew, he was driving drunk and a truck is approaching him. He doesn't know why he did such inhumane thing to her. The girl who just want him to be happy._

_He's a beast. He just raped an innocent girl._

* * *

><p>Natsume didn't want to remember that time. He turned to Luna and smiled a little.<p>

Ruka saw the smile. This is the first time the smile of Natsume made him confuse. Is it a smile of sadness or, is it a smile of happiness?

Natsume coaxed his self that everything will be okay as long as Luna is on his side.

* * *

><p>"-kan...call to Mi-" Koko asked.<p>

"huh?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're day dreaming again? Welcome back to the real world, honey." Koko said like a proud father would say to their son if they won a game.

Then Mikan just looked at him and averted her eyes back to the scenery.

"You know what Mikan, you become more and more alike with William Shake's bear every time you day dream." Koko teased. He took a seat beside her and spread his arms.

"huh?" That's what all Mikan would say. Normally, she would retort back another insult but ever since that day, she became pretty 'boring' as what Koko would always tell her.

"I'm no kidding. Your forehead is growing bigger and bigger and I'm sure you didn't realize that your hair is already falling one by one. And you already got a moustache." Koko said trying to be serious.

Mikan chuckled a bit and said "Did I tell you that I'm the reincarnation of W. Shakespeare?"

"Hey, it's Shake's bear! Not Shakespeer!" Koko protests and sighed.

"You're lucky Mikan that you were blessed to have someone intelligent and handsome like me. geez, Even a little toddler knows how to spell Shakespeer and knows who William Shake's bear is." Koko continued.

Mikan chuckled inwardly and before she retorts back the school bell rang.

* * *

><p>How stubborn can Natsume get? *sigh*<p>

_Hi everyone ! I know this story is kinda crappy. and if you don't understand anything in this chapter please tell it to me. It will really helps me a lot. don't just review and say "I. DONT. GET. IT." My mind is in a complete mess. I admit that I'm not a great author, but still, I'm doing my best. It's really hard for me to arrange the words according to what I want since English is not my language._

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
